


No Rush – We Have Forever

by HiMiTSu



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers, after the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiMiTSu/pseuds/HiMiTSu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't have sex, not yet. But Hannibal worships all his scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Rush – We Have Forever

**Author's Note:**

> The finale of Hannibal was so intense it just won’t leave me alone. So beautiful. I had to write this piece just to let it all out. This is my view of what might be happening next. Somehow I think the progress of their physical relationship would be very slow.
> 
> And yes, I had been listening Love Crime all the time I was writing.

They don’t have sex. Will knows their relationship transcends platonic love; somehow somewhere along the way he stepped over this line – one which probably never even existed for Hannibal. But he can’t plunge into this as easily as he threw himself into this affair, as easy as he pushed them over the cliff. He needs time; Hannibal understands without words, just like he always did, always will, and accepts their unhurried progress.

But the urge for physical contact is still overwhelming; it’s so deep under Will’s skin, a longing for Hannibal’s touch. A light brush of fingertips through his hair, a hand holding his so gently yet firmly, clear with intent of never letting go. A sigh heaving Hannibal’s chest as Will puts his head on his shoulder, rush of hot air against his ear. Will’s hands cradle him as gently, holding on like Hannibal in the most important thing on earth. The touch centers him, grounds Will to his own personality, shattered and rebuilt so many times before. Because now, finally, he knows what he is, he accepts it and shares with his partner.

They don’t have sex, but Hannibal kisses all his scars. Ever so tender he pays respect to all the pain his love has gone through. He slides his lips over Will’s abdomen and Will’s blood rushes through his veins and his skin burns. Hannibal’s touch is light as a wind and careful – not an apology, but a forgiveness. Will runs a hand through his carefully combed hair, lifting Hannibal’s head so their eyes could meet, the overwhelming need for each other mirrored in those light brown eyes. There are words, stuck in his throat, but he is rendered mute by the overflow of emotion. Still Hannibal knows, kisses Will’s wrist tenderly and goes back to worshipping the evidences of Will’s suffering.

When Hannibal reaches Will’s face, he presses a small peck to his brow first and then, carefully brushing the dark curls out of the way, peppers with kisses the thin line on his forehead. Will closes his eyes and breathes him in, hands thrown loosely over his partner’s shoulders, enjoying the embrace and attention. Hannibal breathes out endearments in between the kisses, the murmurs of ‘Love’, ‘Perfect’ and ‘Forever’ disappearing into Will’s skin.

Will arches from the bed, seeking a kiss on the lips, but is denied as Hannibal, with a silent laugh, moves to Will’s cheek. The last scar. Inflicted by another. But one they killed together. The Great Red Dragon. They defeated him and in that they finally came together. Will know now, it was not his becoming – it was _theirs._

Hannibal bites down on the scar and Will cries out, more out of surprise than pain, and in the next moment Hannibal is already soothing the pain away with his tongue. Putting his own mark on top of this one. Will lets him, just holds on to Hannibal’s shoulders tightly. His body is tense with desire, but his mind is calm, finally comforted by the feeling of belonging.

This love doesn’t feel like a forbidden thing anymore.


End file.
